


Shadow Of Your Heart

by PangolinPirate, Redleafmornings, StarKillerBae (Luciferous)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kylo Ren, Omega Verse, Smut, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/pseuds/PangolinPirate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferous/pseuds/StarKillerBae
Summary: After the fall of the empire Luke Skywalker fought a rising evil in the outer rim, a villain named Snoke who tormented his young nephew. With Snoke defeated, Leia sent her son to be trained as part of the new order of jedi, in the hopes that it would keep him safe.Now 16 years later, Ben is an omega and caught between his desire for freedom from the simple and sheltered jedi life, and his mother and uncle's desire to shelter him after the attack in his childhood. Assuming the name Kylo Ren to hide his identity, Kylo is finally set free from Luke's teaching to serve as a jedi aide to his mother in the senate. It is meant to be a safe mission, despite the fact that it includes the integration of a radical fringe group into the New Republic. But the leader of the First Order, a slender alpha, has other goals besides political advantage.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 111
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful Starkillerbae invited PangolinPirate and me to undertake this project! We will be updating this story on the 10th, 20th and 30th of each month until it is complete. It will be written by me, Edited by my wonderful beta Pandalollie, and both Starkillerbae and PangolinPirate will be doing the illustration! 
> 
> We have all worked on the plot together and I want to thank you both for being so fun to work with!
> 
> (tags will be added as chapters update)

Ben was feeling excited for the first time in ages as he looked over the outfits that his mother had brought for his arrival. He hadn’t seen anything like them in years. The fabrics weren’t just made for durability, and they were much softer than the ones that the students spun at the temple.

He was staying in his old room, slightly updated.Ben had been a little discontented and restless, since Luke had come to him and informed him about this mission. It could help both his Jedi training and give Ben a little freedom.

So Ben had jumped at the chance.

Not only would he get to be his mother’s bodyguard while she worked with the First Order’s senator, but Ben would also be acting as her aide as part of his disguise. He’d always wanted to work with her in politics, but after Snoke tried to infect his mind as a child, forcing Luke to look after him, both Leia and Luke had been extra protective over him. They had agreed that becoming a Jedi was the only way to keep his mind and power protected. Controlled.

This was his first time away from the academy since he was in his teens, and Ben had never been more excited.

“Are you just about ready Ben? The ship leaves in ten.”

His mother called from somewhere just outside the door.

“I’ll be ready.”

Ben called back, not sure if he was telling the truth or not.

He took one of the outfits off the hanger and his eyes ate up the sleeveless outer robe, a black color that seemed to shimmer blue. It was so soft between his fingers and he gazed at it with awe. Ben could see the shirt that was meant to go under it, a steady deep blue, that wrapped around in a way that he couldn’t figure out.

After five minutes of trying to put it on and failing, he gave up and put on just the outer robe. It covered as much as one of his summer robes, and had a similar cut. It would allow him to move, and he hoped he could pass for professional enough to be an official aide. He wanted more time to just look over his options, but there would be time for that later tonight.

It was warm enough that he could get away with wearing less, and even though his long, loose hair was always messy, he managed to comb his fingers through it until at least the mess looked on purpose.

With one last longing look at the clothing, Ben tied the sash around his waist and walked out to the landing pad.

His mother raised one eyebrow at him, but didn’t say anything further about how he was dressed.

“If you would like, we can get a tailor over. If the fit is giving you trouble.”

It hadn’t been, but now that Ben had options, he wasn’t going to turn it down. Plus, he could tell Leia was still a little anxious around him, her back too straight.

Ben knew she only wanted him to enjoy his time here. They only got to see each other a few times a year since he was sent away to live with Luke, and ever since she has always put a lot of pressure on both of them to enjoy the time they did spend together. For once, he could use that pressure to get what he wanted.

“Please do.”

The ship took off and Ben looked out the window to save himself from small talk. He already knew that his cover would be pretending to be her aide Kylo Ren. She wanted to keep Ben Solo hidden a little longer.

She had let Ben pick out the name. Kylo was an old nickname he had as a kid, and Ren was picked for the similarity to Ben. So if either of them made a mistake it would easily be covered.

It was going to take a few days to get used to it, but he was reassured that the first few days would be short.

The flight to the Galactic Senate for the New Republic was mercifully short, but it still gave him just enough time to take in the sights of Hosnian Prime. It had been years since he had been here with his mother, and he never remembered it being this beautiful.

The tall towering buildings were shining in the morning sun, the golden light reflecting off the glass and illuminating the streets, and ships lazily commuted about in neat orderly airborne paths all around them. It was busy and bright and full of life. Ben could feel the force around him unlike anything he had experienced since he had first begun his training.

Ben had missed the brightness that the universe could possess. At the temple, everything was about restraint and containing himself.

While he understood that his family was worried about him, but Ben didn’t want what they wanted for him. If he played his cards right, he would never have to return to the temple and could spend his time here, with the world whirling around him and the warmth of the living force buzzing in the air.

He had been thinking about that ever since Luke mentioned this mission. He didn’t want to go back. He wouldn’t.

The ship landing jolted him out of his thoughts and he stood up and helped his mother out of her seat. Even if she didn’t need it, he was used to the importance of service in the temple.

Leia kept a grip on his arm until they stepped off the ship, and a wistful look passed over her face before her expression shifted into her senate mask. He hadn’t seen it since he was a kid and had no choice but to come along. It was the first time Ben had wanted to become a senator himself as he had watched his mother debate against the other senators, all their robes, suits, and dresses bright in their seats.

As Ben aged, he wanted more than that, he wanted to be persistent and strong like his mother, always fighting for the betterment of the New Republic.

Not that this was a battle now, the senate wasn’t in session. There was no one else here, it was simply a meeting between two lone senators who led a people with no planet. Leia was now mentoring the newly appointed Senator Hux, who needed to learn the ropes of his new position.

Ben took in their surroundings, actually doing his job as a bodyguard, and kept close to his mother as they walked into the building.

The First Order delegation was already present, just senator Hux with two officers flanking him. He was easily recognisable from the propaganda videos that Ben had watched as research for the mission. His bright red hair was so carefully held in place with gel to the point of being over styled into a severe, sleek helmet.

Ben knew that the First Order was having trouble feeding their people and that was what led them to joining the New Republic, but the issue showed on Hux personally. His cheekbones stood out just a shade too much, and while he was tall, his frame was bordering on too thin. The uniform he wore fitted him well though, highlighting a trim waist and broad shoulders. He didn’t look like the stereotypical alpha, but he did have the confident stance of one.

In person Hux looked even younger than he did in the videos and Ben guessed he was only a little older than Ben was himself. He felt a pang of jealousy that Hux was living the career he wanted at the same age while Ben had to work with his uncle to keep himself safe.

The one thing that had never been clear in the video were the pale eyelashes that practically shone gold in the morning sun. Between that and the soft bottom lip, Hux was beautiful in a way Ben hadn’t expected.

Ben had foreseen though that he would largely be ignored during these initial greetings. His mother’s jaw was tense, but she tried to welcome Hux in a friendly enough manner. He could see Hux’s nose flaring as he scented them both, classic alpha behaviour.

Unlike typical alpha behavior though, once they finished introductions Ben was still mostly ignored.

It was almost surprising, since normally the alphas that he ran into always sniffed around him. But Hux was treating him just as his mother had, as if he were anyone else. It was actually refreshing, and gave Ben the chance to really watch them both. It had been a while since he really spent any quality time with his mother...normally she could only manage a few days at the temple every year. He could see how tired she looked, but he could also see the brightness in her eyes as she did her job.

Even after all this time, and even though he knew better, Ben always felt a twist of jealousy. He had always felt a bit of abandonment when she went to work. It didn’t matter that Ben knew she did what she had to; he always felt those lonely days before the temple so strongly.

It might have been Snoke poisoning his mind, but now that Snoke was gone, Ben still felt an echo of it.

Ben tried to pull himself out of the past as he followed along, taking notes on their conversation like a good aide, and staying close enough that if Hux were to pose a threat, he could take him down.

Mostly they just spoke of what the First Order had to offer to the New Republic, and what they needed in return.

The time passed almost too quickly as they finished the tour and already they were nearing their ship for the trip back home.

“If you have any further questions, my aide will be able to answer them.”

Ben really wouldn’t be able to, at least not thoroughly. But this was part of the point he was here, to train up as a politician. He could imagine he would be asking his mother for specifics and clarifications in turn.

Hux gave a short nod towards her, and then his sharp eyes lingered on Ben, as if seeing him for the first time. Ben couldn’t read anything on his face, but the look was longer than was strictly just polite or decent.

“I will speak with you soon, Ren.”

  
art by [PangolinPirate](https://pangolinpirate.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

The first week was busy even with the shorter days with his mother, and Ben didn’t have a lot of free time. Mostly he studied what he needed to know and answered questions from Senator Hux. Half the time he would have to ask his mother or look through her law books, but he was enjoying this experience more than all his years with Luke.

Normally a Senator would have more experience than Hux did, and wouldn’t have to be handheld as much, but there wasn’t the time. The First Order was struggling to feed their people and needed the aid.

Hux was the representative the people picked, and while he knew how to run the First Order, they were hardly more than a poor group of Imperial orphans. He’d heard about how the First Order was full of disciplined young people, but they lacked the land and funding to feed everyone. They mostly acted as pirates, or mercenaries, and took what they needed when their need overtook what they could supply.

Leia felt they held too many Imperial ideals, but Ben knew this could be the perfect “in.” The closer he could get to Hux the less suspicious his plans would be. Ben knew he would need more of an education than just being an aide for a few months, but he felt that once he had the experience, he could probably manage to sneak extra classes without his mother knowing.

Hux would also be a big help, if Ben could get close enough to him. Ben could learn more about how a people lived without land, without making his mother suspicious. Already, he was able to access documents that she would have never allowed before. Where before she only allowed her law texts, now she allowed him to access the Senate library so he could start to understand past treaties and why they worked.

When Hux spoke of the need for either land or food, Ben was able to research how the Alderaan people were able to feed themselves without a planet. He found they used a variety of methods that altogether added up to what they needed, and so he set about putting together notes for Senator Hux. It gave him somewhere to put the excess energy he had now that he didn’t have long days of Jedi training.

Once Ben got the information together, he sent off a quick message to Senator Hux.

Ben gave himself extra time to get ready. Unfortunately he still hadn’t seen the tailor yet. So far, he had only picked through the fabric swatches that were sent over, so he was forced to wear the clothing his mother had picked for him. Not that it was bad, but it was closer to the style of what she wore, rather than what he saw from the other people on Hosnian Prime.

He knew the clothing’s purpose was to match her, as her aide, but the more he saw of the planet the more he wanted to explore all it had to offer. It was endlessly frustrating not being able to just say what he wanted, but Ben had been living with his family’s suffocating attempts to keep him safe most of his life. As if the insidious Snoke hadn’t been dead for years.

For his next meeting with Senator Hux, Ben picked out fitted gold trousers along with a dark blue tunic over top. It had small accents of gold on it around the cuffs and down the front where it buttoned shut, and was one of the easiest outfits to put on. He wanted to look serious, in the hopes that he could get away with prying for more information than was strictly needed.

Once he felt put together, Ben gathered his datapad with his notes on it and hooked a short dagger to his belt, so that it was hidden under his tunic.

Leia didn’t fully approve of him meeting the senator on his own, but he was acting as her aide and was only passing on information. He played it off as an innocent meeting in public, only to hand over a datapad, and she finally gave in. Ben had made sure to book it for when she was busy, so that they wouldn’t have their meeting interrupted. He had noticed the curious way Hux had watched him the first time, even if he had been professional otherwise.

Ben was going to try a hint of flirting to keep the Senator interested in working with him rather than directly with his mother. He knew that the alphas at his uncle’s temple could hardly resist him... he doubted the senator would be much different.

They were meeting just outside the senate building, and the ride only took a few minutes using his father's beat up old speeder. While it sounded like it was falling apart, it was a smooth ride and Ben felt an ache at how much he had missed this while stuck with his uncle.

Now was the time to make up for it, and he tried for a coy smile as he spotted Senator Hux already waiting for him. Ben parted his lips slightly to soften them. It wasn’t a hardship to flirt with the alpha, for all that he stood stiffly; Hux was handsome in his own way. His serious expression made him look like he was looking down his nose all the time, but his features still took Ben off-guard. The afternoon sunlight was igniting his red hair, setting it aglow as if he wore a delicate, bright crown. Ben wanted to run his fingers through it and mess it up.

“Senator, I’ve got the documents you asked for. There is a café nearby, we can have a drink while we go over them.”

Ben hadn’t actually ever been there before, but he had looked it up. The reviews were good enough that he was willing to risk it.

“I will join you of course, but I did not bring credits. I hadn’t realised that the New Republic partakes in indulgences while conducting business.”

Hux said with a pale raised eyebrow, but acquiesced and followed Ben across the plaza.

Ben felt a little wrong footed, he hadn’t expected that to be a problem, but his mother had given him access to her account so he would be able to cover anything that Hux wanted.

“Since I hadn’t warned you, I guess I’ll be happy to pay for anything you would like. We’ll be here a while, after all.”

Ben tried to give his most winning smile, but Hux seemed unaffected, simply watching him with a tense but neutral expression. It was both disconcerting and kind of nice that the alpha wasn’t reacting to him like the others had before. It just means that Ben would have to flirt a little harder to get Hux interested, is all.

“That is acceptable, I suppose.”

Hux spoke as if he was the one doing Ben the favour.

Ben found a seat for them on the veranda at a small table for two, and typed his own order in before handing the menu to Hux. That way, the alpha would be able to see that money wasn’t an object. Their knees brush as they shift in their seats, and Ben purposefully sits a little forward in his seat so that as they settle their feet are entangled.

He knew his cheeks are a little warm, but this is more forward than he’s ever attempted before. The temple hadn’t exactly been the best place to flirt, despite the attention the few alphas there had tried to bestow upon him. But Ben had rarely been the instigator. He’d been there since his parents dropped him off at the tender age of fourteen, he was used to fending for himself...but actively pursuing Hux? that was a new and welcome challenge.

Hux seemed unaffected and took his time ordering as if nothing was happening under the table, reading everything on the menu before picking out a few items.

It gave Ben a moment to relax and set up the documents that Hux had requested, though every time their legs brushed Ben felt a flutter in his stomach of nerves. He needed for Hux to want him around rather than his mother for this to work.  
  


[Art By PangolinPirate](https://pangolinpirate.tumblr.com/)

“I can walk you through them, if you would like.”

Ben nudged the datapad over and made sure to linger so that their fingers brushed.

He noticed the first crack in Hux’s expression: a slight pulling at the corner of his lips.

“I think I can manage a few reports on my own.”

Hux’s voice seemed to carry sarcasm well, but even as Ben wasn’t allowing himself to get discouraged, he felt a flash of annoyance.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you couldn’t, that is why I am here after all.”

Ben took a deep breath as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He was here to flirt, not insult Hux. Hux didn’t seem to be too put-out by Ben’s short temper though, Hux even allowed Ben to hover a little as he went through the documents and didn’t say anything on the notes that Ben was taking.

The meal arriving was a nice break, and Ben took a deep drink of his ale before he made his next attempt at flirting.

“I heard that the First Order has some of the best training simulations. I used to practice a bit of self defense. If you have time, maybe you could show me a few techniques.”

Hux paused as he brought his fork to his mouth, and he took a long look at Ben. His expression softened for the first time since they started the meeting.

“I suppose you could join us at the next session. I would be interested to see what Alderaan teaches its people.”

It wasn’t perfect, but it was an in. Ben had read in one of Luke’s holonovels that alphas liked to pin omegas. He would just have to let Hux pin him. He would be able to make a good show of it with all his training.

“I’d be honored.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hux had been looking forward to this, although he felt frustrated at his lack of facetime with Senator Organa. But, the fact that her aide seemed to be chasing after him might work just as well in his favour. Hux had seduced men for the Order before, and Kylo seemed a little guileless. He would likely give Hux information that Senator Organa would prefer held back.

Hux wasn’t stupid though. He didn’t want to risk Senator Organa’s ire, so Hux had held off until he was sure that his actions would have a positive effect for the Order. Now was the perfect time to move forward, when her aide had all but put himself on a platter.

Not that it would be a hardship. Kylo was what Hux would typically look for in a mate. The years of starvation under the old imperial officers before the revolt, and the more recent return to harsh rationing to make their funds last, caused trouble with First Order personnel’s ability to carry children. Hux could see that Kylo had never starved, and more than that he was big and strong enough that he could withstand some hardship.

This wouldn’t be serious though, Hux knew his match would have to be partly political, but this could at least get him the information he needed. So, Hux could get closer to Senator Organa while he waited for his station in the New Republic to solidify.

Hux needed her support and he wasn’t foolish enough to believe that the First Order wouldn’t be voted out in a second if she wasn’t sponsoring them.

It had been a week since his last meetup with her aide, when his Star Destroyer flew in for its monthly inspection. It wasn’t allowed to stay in orbit due to its militaristic nature, but it was allowed close by, hidden behind one of the outer moons.

Hux arrived early, but ever eager Kylo managed to show up to the launch pad just minutes after him, his expression warming as he caught sight of Hux waiting for him.

It wasn’t his expression that really captured Hux’s attention, though. Kylo seemed to be in some type of low-cut black bodysuit with a sheer metallic robe tied over it, hanging with a weight that nothing that fine should hold. It didn’t really look very functional for training, but it convinced Hux that he wouldn’t have to try too hard to seduce Kylo. It was obvious that Kylo was here for the same reason.

“Senator Hux.”

“Ren.”

He said in greeting, offering his arm. Kylo took it, and walked beside him into the command shuttle.

Unlike everyone in the First Order, Kylo didn’t wear a patch to dampen his scent and it filled Hux’s nose. It made him want to press his nose against Kylo’s neck, and he wondered why all Republic citizens were so wanton as to not wear patches, and how they got anything done with the distraction.

“I think you will find the training exercises interesting, and I know that you said you’ve only done a little bit of self defence, but I thought maybe we could also spar after. I would love to see the famous New Republic training up close.”

Kylo brightened at that, and took his seat beside Hux on the shuttle, even though there were empty seats elsewhere.

“I was actually hoping we could spar; I wore my training outfit under this.”

Kylo pulled the sheer fabric away from him, and gestured to the bodysuit. Although Hux still felt it was indecent, it made a little more sense as to why it was so terribly fitted.

The seats were big enough to comfortably fit the two of them, but Kylo stayed pressed against his side. He only moved away when he tried to get a better look at the ship upon approach.

“I’ve never seen a Star Destroyer up close, only in holos.”

“We tend to stick to the outer rim.”

Kylo gave him a wistful smile.

“I haven’t traveled since I was young, I’ve mostly lived with my uncle, planetside.”

Hux wished he had lived a life like that. Since the youth of the First Order had overthrown the old imperial officers Hux had no choice but to travel. They needed to find resources with the state their coffers had been left in, and they needed someone to lead them.

“What brought you here?”

Kylo looked startled for a moment and quickly turned to look back out the transperisteel.

“I wanted to become a senator, and I couldn’t get the education I needed there.”

Hux wanted to prod at him more, but whatever he said had brought a change to Kylo’s mood so he sat with him in silence for the rest of the ride. He couldn’t risk making Kylo uninterested in him. Only once they arrived in the bay did Kylo seem to come back to himself, and although Hux didn’t offer his arm, Kylo stayed close as he led him out of the ship and into the bowels of the star destroyer.

Kylo was quiet, but his eyes were bright as he looked around him. Hux felt pride as Kylo took in his ship, and he made sure to turn their walk into an impromptu tour. He showed him engineering, and then the bridge before bringing him to the training bays.

“The ship’s beautiful, Senator. What is her name?”

Hux felt warm with pride over his ship, but he kept his expression cool.

“Consonance.”

It was the name that they had agreed upon when they brought the ship into New Republic space, though he still thought of it as the Finalizer. They were trying to put forward a different image, as anyone Senator Organa’s age would remember what star destroyers used to be used for.

“It’s fitting.”

Hux ushered Kylo through the door and stayed by his side while Captain Phasma started running the officers through their training drill. Hux had felt that the storm troopers might give Kylo the wrong image of who the First Order was, so he made sure that he would only see officers in soft training uniforms.

They weren’t as well trained in hand to hand combat, but everyone in the First Order had to be able to pull their weight if it came down to it.

It also might help with the image he wanted to portray, that they were well enough trained, yet not dangerous. Kylo seemed interested enough, asking the occasional question, his expression brightening to the level it had been before Hux had brought up leaving his uncle.

If Hux hadn’t had plans for seduction he might have stayed longer and let Kylo watch the whole thing. But as it was, he put a hand in the middle of Kylo’s back and guided him forward to get a better look at each team. After all he was just a senator’s aide, Kylo wouldn’t really learn anything from simply observing.

“Would you like to try for yourself?”

Kylo started to undo the sheer robe, but Hux placed his hand on Kylo’s arm to stop him. He noticed how Kylo was reacting to the touch, and standing so close he could really take in Kylo’s scent. It made him want to suck on his scent gland and taste it in his mouth. He again pondered the mystery of how the new republic got anything done with their scents uncovered like a bunch of rowdy teenagers.

“Why don’t we go somewhere more private.”

Kylo’s lips parted and then he gave a sharp nod.

“I think that would be a great idea.”

Hux led Kylo from the training bay, his hand never straying from his back. He was glad only his officers would see his actions, but they knew he would do whatever it took to get them the aid they needed. Besides, they also knew far too well to mind their own business when it came to these matters.

Hux led Kylo to one of the smaller training bays that he had booked especially for this occasion. There would be no one there but them.

Once they were inside, he let his hand trail down Kylo’s back, only leaving it once he was inappropriately close to the top of his ass.

[Art By StarKillerBae](https://starkillersbae.tumblr.com/)  
  
“Why don’t you get ready while I change, Ren.”

“I’m ready.”

Hux gave him a small smile and turned to the change rooms. Even though he was thinner than the New Republic alphas he had seen, Hux wasn’t so down on his own looks that he could miss the way Kylo’s eyes followed his every move.

He changed into one of the training uniforms, and took his time, just to make Kylo wait. When he did return, Kylo’s sheer outer robes were gone. Hux could see that what he thought was a body suit was actually a shirt and pants, both so tight that the shirt rode up to expose Kylo’s midriff while he stretched. He was much more flexible than Hux expected for someone who typically would spend his workday in office.

A line of his back was showing as he stretched one of his legs out above his head. Hux wasn’t sure if it was intended to be indecent, but he had to look away so that he could tamp down his reaction.

“Alright. If you are tired of showing off, I’m ready for a workout.”

Kylo calmly brought his leg down and turned around, not bothering to pull down his shirt so that a line of his stomach was showing, with his belly button peeking out between the skin tight black fabric.

Kylo’s smile was slightly wild as he moved down into a proper stance.

“Try and pin me.”

The taunt held more flirtation than all their previous conversations combined.

Hux slowly circled him. Kylo had no patience, he had made that obvious, and Hux would use it against him. Just as he expected Kylo made a move almost instantly, but he telegraphed his actions to an almost comical amount. Hux was easily able to sidestep his attack and use Kylo’s own momentum against him.

Kylo stumbled and laughed, his hair falling in his face. There was a wild beauty to him that was distracting.

The distraction wasn’t enough though, and the next time he left an opening Hux used it to sweep him onto the ground. Kylo put up more of a fight than he expected but Hux soon had him pinned under his body.

It felt extremely sexual having the omega pressed against him, his scent strong from their grappling and the sweat. He knew that if Kylo tried to throw him off, he probably could, but Hux took the chance anyway. Hux shifted so that he could pull Kylo’s hair away from his neck and let himself get lost in the scent. He licked over his scent gland, and he could feel Kylo starting to tremble under him. When he started to nibble at the soft skin Kylo moaned and pushed back against him.

It was a reminder that all Hux needed to do was pull down the tights and his own to be able to mount him, but Hux knew that he had to do this right. He had to make Kylo be the one who came to him. So, after he got Kylo’s taste strong in his mouth, Hux released him.

Even though Hux let him go and stood, Kylo only rolled over onto his back, his cheeks flushed and his mouth parted. He looked like he wanted to be taken right there on the ground, his stomach showing and his hair spread over the mat. Kylo was submitting as much an omega could.

“I’ll walk you back to the shuttle, I have a bit of business I need to take care of here. But maybe we can see each other again soon.”

He held out his hand and Kylo took it. Hux felt even more desire as he felt the weight of Kylo as he helped him up.

“I hope that is a promise, Senator.”

Hux smiled, knowing that he had Kylo just where he wanted him.

“It is.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put a little note here, because I think it's important to remember that this is Ben's POV, so his view on how Leia treats him is the one that is posed, but also not the whole truth to how their relationship is.

Ben felt a little dazed from having Hux lick his scent gland, even after they said their goodbyes he couldn’t stop smiling. He was glad that Hux was interested in him, and only part of it was because he was a senator. He felt a pang of guilt over hiding his true identity, but he wasn’t going to admit to who he was. Especially since he was here to make sure his mother was safe when dealing with the First Order, he doubted Hux would still be interested in him if he knew everything. Even if Ben didn’t think that Leia needed protection from Hux.

All he saw in Hux was someone who was desperate to feed his people, who would do whatever it took. Even if that meant joining the New Republic. Kylo had read through all the paperwork that got sent to his mother. He knew their fleet mostly consisted of old republic ships, and a few newer Star Destroyers that were commissioned before they ran low on funds. This wasn’t some masterful attack fleet; at most, they could be raiders. But it seemed like they’d rather pursue any more peaceful options before it came to that.

Ben was still smiling when he got home and took off the outer robe, and hung it up for cleaning. He could hear his mother in the other room so he hurried to the bedroom to get changed. He knew he stunk from wrestling, even though he didn’t put too much effort into it. It was the scent of the alpha that had done all but mount him that clung to him.

The memory was still hanging over him and he started to undress for a long shower. He wanted his hands on himself while the experience and the scent were still fresh in his mind. Ben knew he was going to be spending extra time in the shower this day.

He could feel that he was already a little slick just thinking about it.

The other students had never affected him like this. The few alphas that worked with Luke tended to keep their distance and were more like brothers at this point. He’s never had anyone he was attracted to give him overt signs that they wanted him in return, before Hux. It left him in a bit of a giddy daze, even after he peeled off his shirt.

He paused in undressing and brought his hand up to his neck where Hux had licked him.

Ben shivered at the thought of what they could have done if he wasn’t hiding part of himself from Hux. He never really had a chance to have a crush on someone.

He could feel more slick and he couldn’t resist picking up his data pad and sending Hux a message.

I enjoyed seeing the ship today. Maybe you can think of other First Order facilities you could show me.

Ben knew that it wasn’t very professional, but he wasn’t feeling particularly professional. After all, he was already learning so much from working with Hux. From this point on, what he really needed was to start getting a proper education that had nothing to do with being a jedi.

He could see how Hux could be his excuse for that too, since he was working with him so much. Ben just hoped that Leia would accept that, and let him become who he wanted. The only real worry he had was that she would turn him down because at some point, he should be returning to the temple. Ben didn’t have a timeline for that though, just that he was supposed to stay with Leia throughout the diplomatic process.

A sharp knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts of Hux, and Ben opened it a crack so that he didn’t have to get dressed.

Every centimetre of Leia was almost vibrating in anger. She leaned in and smelled him through the crack and shook her head.

She held up the robe that he had been wearing and he quickly understood the anger.

“Why do you stink like that First Order officer? I checked your schedule after I smelled it and I saw you went onto his ship! You know it isn’t safe, Ben!”

She almost shouted the last words and Ben pulled his shoulders in tight. It always came down to this since Snoke. Nothing was ever safe enough, no matter what he did she treated him like he was still 8 years old with a monster in his head.

The dozens of exercises Luke had taught him about keeping his temper were out of his mind in a second.

“This is unfair. I trust Senator Hux, but I still scheduled the appointment in. So, if something were to happen to me, everyone would know where I was. I even brought my saber, clipped to my belt. I am meant to be your aide, mother...how can I help if I don’t know anything about them? Hux has let me see much more than you have seen. I am supposed to be your eyes, and you are constantly trying to keep me tethered to your side.”

“Because you don’t think, Ben! You can’t go gallivanting onto an imperial ship just because you’re curious.”

Thankful he was still wearing his trousers, Ben fully opened the door so he could use every bit of his height to tower over his 150cm mother.

“They aren’t imperial. You are just so blinded by the past that you can’t give them a chance. I’ve been spending time with him. I’m not a child, I can- ”

Leia cut him off before he could finish speaking, shouting him down.

“How dare you say that I’m blinded? If you had lived through what they’d done, you would be just as wary as you should be. Instead you are running around on their ships, cozying up to their officers.”

He could feel his eyes prickling as they often did when he was angry and he knew he had to get out of there before he said or did something he really regretted.

“I know what I’m doing.”

Ben pushed past her and grabbed his coat, doing it up to cover up his bare chest, and he continued speaking as he shoved on his boots.

“If you bothered to know who I am now, instead of sending me off every time I get inconvenient, you would know that I’m not stupid.”

He was out of the room and used the force to yank the electronic door into a slam. Not that it mattered, his mother didn’t come after him and he had to blink his eyes to stop from tearing up.

It felt so terribly unfair and he knew there was no way he could go back tonight without telling her everything that he was feeling. For that he felt abandoned, Ben wasn’t ready to leave her fully behind.

Ben walked the streets for a while before his anger started to wear off, but disappointment hung on him in its place. It seemed like every time he tried to talk to his mother, things went sideways. She was more interested in being overprotective than she was about getting to know him.

He wasn’t sure if it was appropriate, but Ben finally ended up outside the senate quarters that he knew Hux was assigned to. Although it felt like a long time ago, he still felt the shiver from that afternoon when Hux had pinned him down. He wanted someone who saw him just as he was, not as who he had been. It was never his plan to do more than just keep Hux on the line, but now he wanted someone to hold him.

Ben didn’t even pause before he buzzed the door, and he hoped that Hux would be in. He waited a moment before buzzing again. Just as Ben was going to give up Hux opened the door, wearing only a pleated black robe. His hair was free of product like he had just walked out of a sonic shower.

Hux crossed his arms and the opening over his chest gaped open, and Ben’s eyes followed the pale skin that was given up by the fabric. When Ben met Hux’s eyes again he was smirking.

“You’ve caught me at an awkward time. Is there anything I can do for you?”

There was a suggestion to his tone and Ben knew he would have to be the one to make the first move. Ben stepped in closer so that his scent would be impossible not to pick up.

“I was hoping you could show me those First Order facilities now.”

Hux let out a puff of air, and then leaned forward and brushed their lips together. It wasn’t quite a kiss, Ben had done that much before, but it lit him up with anticipation. Every point where their lips ghosted over sent sparks down his spine and he couldn’t stop from making a noise as he felt Hux’s tongue flick over his lips.

It was not enough and Ben felt the loss when Hux pulled back and ushered him fully inside. He kicked his boots off at the door and he looked around the small quarters. The living room and kitchen were one room, and he could see the open door to the bedroom. It wasn’t anything special, but it was nicer than the hut that Ben lived in at the temple.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Please.”

Ben felt like he could use the boost of confidence. Not that he was unsure of what he wanted, but it was different reading about sex in his uncle’s holonovels, than it was possibly taking part in it himself.

He watched Hux pour a glass of dark liquid into two glasses, his eyes wandering to the front of his robe that was gaping slightly at the movement.

Unlike most alphas that Ben knew, Hux’s chest was mostly free of hair except a small dusting of red fuzz, and it looked so soft. There was giddy excitement running through his body as he took the glass from Hux and took a sip. It was much stronger than the stuff they made at the temple and he could feel it’s calming effects before he finished the glass.

Hux perched on the other side of the couch, and the robe slipped open over his leg, exposing that he was nude under it.

Ben put the glass down and crawled over the couch until he was in Hux’s lap, pushing the robe open so that he could feel the soft chest hair. Hux took the invitation for what it was and brought his free hand up to cup the back of Ben’s head, pulling him down into a real kiss.

This one wasn’t the same chaste kiss they had shared at the door, Hux’s tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. Ben willingly welcomed him, parting his lips so that Hux could slip inside. He let his own tongue slide against it, enjoying the taste of alcohol. He had kissed some of the other boys at the temple before, but there had never been the same feeling on intention that hung heavy in the air. Just the thought of what he was going to do with Hux made him start to get wet with slick.  
  


The robe was easy to open and Ben slid his hands down over Hux’s soft stomach and only one tug opened up the knot and fully exposed his body to Ben.  
  


[Art By PangolinPirate](https://pangolinpirate.tumblr.com/)  
  
Ben had to pull back so that his eyes could stray over Hux because he had never seen an alpha nude before now. Hux was bigger than he had expected, and he could see the differences from his own cock, including the thick base, but Hux didn’t give him much of a chance to look before he pulled him back into a kiss. Hux leaned back so that Ben was pulled tight against his body.

That didn’t stop Ben from exploring, both deepening the kiss and letting his hands wander over Hux’s chest and feel his nipples. Ben could feel slick between his own legs and he wanted to be wearing less clothing himself as he started to gently pet over Hux’s chest. He could feel the nubs harden under his fingers as he touched Hux.

Hux’s hand moved from behind his head, sliding down his neck so that he could rub over his scent glad. It just made him think about how Hux had tongued over it earlier and he knew they had to move this somewhere a little easier to maneuver around on.

Ben pulled back from the kiss, moaning when Hux bit his bottom lip to stop him. When he finally pulled away fully he could feel his cheeks were flushed and he moved his hand from Hux’s chest.

“Let’s move to the bedroom.”

Hux nodded and let Ben off his lap, leaving his robe undone as he led Ben to the bedroom. Ben started to undo his coat and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest at what he was about to do. But it wasn’t from fear, it was excitement. He desperately wanted this and he was going to get it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben had left his leggings on for the moment. The thin article of clothing would be the only thing that would be between the two men, since Hux had let his robe fall at the doorway to the bedroom. Ben ate up the sight of Hux’s bare body crossing the room before he arranged himself to sit on the bed.

Ben couldn’t take his eyes away from Hux’s willowy figure. He may not have been a typical alpha, but he was handsome to Ben. He had a thin muscled body, yet his stomach was a little soft, as if his time being a Senator was interrupting his usual exercise. More than that, he had always let Ben come to him and be the first one to make the first moves. There was no pressure behind it, just open willingness.

Ben wanted this, partly because it could chase away all the thoughts in his head, and partly because Ben wanted someone who liked him for who he was and not because of his family ties. To Hux he wasn’t Ben Solo, he was just another nameless aide, and somehow that was more special to Ben than anything else could be.

That was what really spurred Ben on for the last few steps. This was the chance he’d always wanted: the chance to make his own choices even if it was only what to do with his body. Ben sat next to Hux on the bed, and he reached out and ran his fingers down Hux’s bare chest. This time he let them wander further, brushing over Hux’s belly button, and down the trail of hair leading to his cock.

He could hear Hux take in a sharp breath as he explored the soft pubic hair and pale skin. It was amazing to Ben, that he could have an alpha under his hand like this, waiting on him.

Ben’s touch strayed over to Hux’s hip, abstaining from touching Hux’s hardening cock, not yet ready. Hux licked his lips, and reached out to Ben, catching him behind the head again to pull him into another kiss.

It helped ease his nerves to go back to something he knew, and Ben enjoyed the feeling of Hux’s lips on his own and the taste of alcohol on Hux’s tongue. It gave Ben enough confidence to finish the path his hand had been on, so that he could wrap his fingers around Hux’s cock. It was so different than touching himself; Hux’s was bigger and he could tell where the knot would swell at the base of it. That is what interested Ben the most, that main difference from his own, and how it might feel to have it lodged snug inside him.

Ben had used his fingers on himself in the past, but they would never be able to reach all the spots that Hux’s eager dick would be able to.

His anticipation was strong enough that Ben was trembling as he touched Hux, but Hux didn’t just leave him to his clumsy handling. Hux shifted his hips into it and Ben pulled his hand back, unsure if he was doing enough.

Hux broke their deep kiss for a moment, coming back to press just a few little kisses to Ben’s lips before speaking.

“Have you gotten your shots?”

Ben frowned for a second, before he realised that Hux must be talking about his vaccines that all republic children have. He wondered if it wasn’t as common in the First Order.

“Yeah, of course.”

Hux hummed and gave Ben a slow smile. He shifted his hand, touching Ben’s sides and then rolled them over so that Ben was laying against the bed with Hux hovering overtop of him.

Ben opened his legs and let Hux move between them, before pulling him into another kiss. It was easier when he was kissing Hux, that was something he knew how to do. It helped Ben’s nerves ease, and he slipped his hand around Hux’s back and started stroking over it as Hux rolled his hips against his own. He loved to feel the muscles in Hux’s back shifting under his hands. It was a heady feeling to have an alpha over him, even better than it had been when they sparred, now that he knew where this was actually going.

Hux broke away from Ben’s lips to kiss down his jaw and neck, a growl rumbling through his narrow chest.

The smooth leggings were the only thing between them and it felt like it was nothing with each drag of Hux’s cock against his thigh as he shifted downwards. His lips surrounded Ben’s nipple and he sucked on it until it hardened under his tongue. Hux didn’t seem satisfied enough with Ben’s soft noises and his hands started rubbing over Ben’s clothed cock, seeking more.

Ben felt overwhelmed by the pleasure and didn’t know what to do with his own hands, so he ran his fingers through Hux’s ginger hair, marveling at how soft it was. In Luke’s holonovels things normally pretty quickly moved along to the alpha mounting the omega, but Hux was taking his time in comparison.

Each stroke of Hux’s hands were making Ben painfully hard, and he suddenly wanted to be naked, his leggings no longer comfortable as they got wet with slick.

“Please take them off me.”

Ben felt his cheeks and ears burn red as he asked for it, but he felt like he was going to finish in his leggings if Hux didn’t take them off him.

Hux obeyed him without question, dragging them down his hips and shifting so that he could fully remove them. Ben didn’t look down but he felt Hux’s hands on his bare thighs, guiding them to spread further for him.

His muscles twitched under the touch and Ben only peeked down as he felt Hux’s fingers slide through the slick there.

Ben caught Hux’s eyes as Hux licked the slick off his fingers, and Ben couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips.

There was heat in Hux’s gaze as he finished and Ben had to look away again as Hux started to run his finger around his hole. Ben wanted more but wasn’t sure how to ask. He hoped the slick was enough of a hint to Hux about what he wanted, but when Hux didn’t go any further, Ben opened his legs a little more.

“May I?”

Ben nodded his answer, and when he felt Hux continue to tease his hole open without pushing inside he finally spoke up.

“Yes please.”

That was enough to earn him a finger, and Ben tensed around it for a few seconds before he forced himself to relax, both excitement and nerves kept his stomach tense though. He had fingered himself plenty of times before, but it was different to experience someone else inside him. The angle was better and the fact that someone desired him certainly added to it. Hux was able to easily rub against the spot where his knot would soon be pressing, and Ben could feel the teasing pressure sending sparks of pleasure up his spine and through his body.

“Look at me.”

Ben was sure his face was flaming as he met Hux’s eyes again, and he maintained it as Hux started moving his finger inside him. The naked want on Hux’s face helped give Ben confidence and it made him want more. Ben started rocking into it, wishing there was more he could do. Ben was already thinking about how Hux would feel, and that his fingers just weren’t enough.

“More.”

Hux was almost enthusiastic in his obedience to the request, slowly opening him up, and watching Ben as he squirmed at the feeling. This was nothing like what Ben had read about, and yet it was so much better. Hux didn’t seem like he cared how long he stayed there, rubbing up inside him even as Ben was trembling from how good it felt. Ben’s cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, and he didn’t know how Hux could stand to wait so long. He was sure that the sheets were wet beneath himself.

His body was as ready as it would ever be.

Finally, the need broke through his embarrassment, and Ben managed to say something more than the small moans he had been trying to hold back.

“I want more, I’m ready for it. Please.”

Hux shifted and removed his fingers, again licking them clean of slick before shifting forward between Ben’s thighs.

“Pass me that pillow, Kylo.”

Ben reached beside him and handed it to him, willingly lifting up his ass to let Hux slip it under him. He wasn’t really sure what it was for, but Hux knew more about this than he did. Once he was settled, Hux didn’t waste any more time.

Ben could feel Hux pressing against his hole only for a second before he started to push in.

It was strange at first, both softer than his fingers and also so much bigger. The stretch ached, but at the same time he could feel his omega hormones rushing through him, helping him relax and adjust. Ben hadn’t known he could have wanted it this much. The whole bed smelled like Hux, and now Hux was finally inside him, carefully nudging deeper. It felt right in a way that Ben hadn’t expected.

Even though it nearly felt like too much, it also felt terribly right, and Ben started to slowly rock into it as his body adjusted to the stretch of an alpha’s cock.

“Fuck, you feel good.”

Ben pulled Hux closer so that he could kiss him and save himself a response, even though he was feeling the same way.

He let himself get lost in the feeling, really enjoying being an omega for the first time. Ben knew that he probably wasn’t perfect and their teeth clicked together at one point, but he also loved getting lost in the pleasure between them, and with Hux deep inside him it was easy.

Hux kept his thrusts gentle, but even then, Ben wasn’t sure he had felt something so intense before. He could feel the base of Hux’s cock swelling just a little, but it was so unlike anything he had ever felt.

Hux pulled back enough to speak against his lips.

“Can I knot you?”

Ben could hardly pull together enough of his wits to respond, but the thought that Hux might not knot him if he didn’t speak forced him to get a word out.

“Please.”

With as much as Ben wanted it, it felt like forever before Hux’s knot had swollen too much to pull out, and Ben was gasping and almost seeing stars as it rubbed up inside him. He eagerly grinded on it until he felt his building orgasm overtake him, his body tensing around Hux’s knot and a shout escaping his mouth.

Ben was shaking as he came down from it and he held onto Hux as he felt him shudder and come deep inside him, filling him up. It felt terribly good to be filled by the alpha, and he nuzzled at Hux’s neck before realising how romantic the gesture was. Hux didn’t seem to mind, and pressed a few kisses to the side of his face.

“Let’s get a little more comfortable.”

It took a little maneuvering, but they managed to settle with Hux behind him and still inside him. Hux tangled their legs together and slipped his arm around his waist and held Ben. It soothed his nerves, but Ben still felt the need to speak.

“I’ve never been with an alpha before. I hope that was okay.”

That was going to be as close to admitting that it was his first time as he was going to get. It was close enough to the truth.

Hux nibbled at his scent gland.

“You were wonderful, and I’ve never been with an omega. We mostly wear scent blockers in the First Order, so it’s not often I would even realise someone is an omega in the first place”

Ben had noticed that in their first meeting that Hux’s scent wasn’t overpowering like most alphas he knew, and he absently wondered why Hux didn’t wear it around him.

The admission made Ben feel a little more comfortable with his own lack of experience, he seemed softer than the Hux that Ben normally knew. It wasn’t just the soft un-gelled hair and the soft bare skin instead of the sharp lines of his uniform. It was also the way that his fingers softly dragged over Ben’s flat stomach, and the little pecks that he felt against his neck.

He could feel Hux’s knot move inside him as they shifted, and he felt glad that it was Hux that he had gone to.

“It’s nice to get a break from all the work, and not have to worry about anything.”

Hux said as if to confirm Ben’s thoughts on how gentle Hux was being.

“I couldn’t agree more, though you never seem like you are overly worried.”

Hux hummed against his neck before responding.

“I have been struggling to connect with Senator Organa, and I’m not so foolish as to believe that if it wasn’t for her that we wouldn’t be welcomed into the New Republic.”

Ben scrunched his nose. The last thing he wanted to do was to talk about his mother, but he also genuinely wanted to help Hux. Maybe Ben didn’t know about the war like she did, but he wasn’t completely blind.

“You remind her too much of the Empire. It might help if you didn’t wear your uniform and maybe tried to talk more about your people rather than just what you need. Mo- Organa can connect with that, but as it is now, she has a hard time seeing past ships that look just like the Empire’s and uniforms that also look too similar for her taste.”

Hux pressed a few kisses against the back of his neck.

“Thank you, Kylo.”

Ben wished it was his real name on Hux’s lips, but he also knew he couldn’t risk revealing that just yet. Right now, Ben felt freer and more content than he had in his whole life.  
  
  
Art by [Starkillersbae](starkillersbae.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

Though the night had ended differently than Hux had expected, he felt pleased with how it had turned out. Kylo had not only came to him, he had also opened up about the senator. It was a small start, but it would help Hux going forward.

More than that, Hux had genuinely enjoyed being with Kylo. Not only had it felt fantastic to experience the feeling of his knot lodged deep inside of him, but he had enjoyed the mix of shyness and excitement that Kylo possessed. The second round had been even better as Kylo seemed to gather his confidence, and wasn’t so afraid to touch Hux.

Even in the morning they had shared a few sleepy kisses before Kylo had welcomed him inside again, slowly rocking together until they were knotted. Hux could hardly believe how good it felt. He hadn’t lied when he had divulged that he had never been with an omega, and that he had never been able to knot someone before.

Hux had felt deeply content and calm, but he knew that part of it was just his alpha instincts urging him towards a mate. Not that he really minded; Kylo was interesting and fun to be around, not to mention quite good looking. If he’d been someone of any importance Hux would have seriously considered moving forward so that their fling became something more official.

As it was, he believed that he couldn’t start anything real with just an aide. It wouldn’t improve his ties to the New Republic, but he still allowed himself to daydream about the arrangement in his post-orgasmic haze. Hux ran his hand over Kylo’s stomach and imagined him carrying their pups, and gave himself over to his alpha instincts for a while. As he gently touched Kylo he felt him begin to vibrate and then he just barely heard it. A soft purr.

It wasn’t a sound he had heard since he was a child and his mother would hold him close when it was bedtime. He used to share a cot with her before his father claimed him. The memories were hazy, but he always remembered how safe he felt.

Hux let himself be lulled by the sound, and the second time he woke Kylo seemed to just be waking again himself. It gave him a chance to give Kylo a communication device that he knew was clean of New Republic spyware. If it happened to have some from the First Order, Hux would never admit it.

He moved from Kylo’s side and grabbed the empty datapad he had brought down from the ship for this purpose and then gently rolled Kylo onto his back.

“Morning.”

Kylo smiled up at him.

“Morning Hux.”

“I have something for you,” Hux held out the pad before finishing speaking. “It has a direct line to me, and it’s on the First Order server so you don’t have to worry about anyone seeing what you might want to say to me.”

He hoped it came off as sufficiently flirty, and the way Kylo’s face only further lit up let him know that he was on the right track.

“So, if I wanted to send you a picture, I wouldn’t have to worry about the senate work sensors seeing?”

Kylo teased, as he took the pad and his expression was so bright as if he had received a much fancier gift than a simple datapad.

“I would be honored to see anything you would like to show me.”

Hux replied, not bothering to hide his smile.  
  
  
  
[Art By StarKillerBae](https://starkillersbae.tumblr.com/)

  
  
“Would I be able to use your sonic? I’m not sure it would be professional to show up to the senators’ office smelling like this.”

Hux leaned in and couldn’t resist smelling him, the scent of sex all over Kylo.

Hux let the moment breathe before he spoke again. It was the perfect time to discuss what was between them.

“You are right, of course. We probably shouldn’t let the senator know that we are more than just friendly. At least not until the First Order has secured its position in the New Republic.”

He tried not to dwell on the fact that he wouldn’t be able to continue this beyond that point. Afterwards, he would have to search for someone suitable to his position.

“I would prefer that as well; I’m sure Senator Organa wouldn’t let me keep my job if she knew what we got up to.”

Kylo got out of bed and Hux watched the muscles in his back move as he stretched before he walked to the refresher. It only took a minute to finish a sonic and Kylo came out, with his hair fluffed from the vibrations. It made him look softer, more like an omega than his build normally allowed him to look.

Hux couldn’t help but be charmed by him.

“If you want to put your clothing through the cleaner, it’s in the side wall. I’ll have a quick sonic myself and walk you to the edge of the Senate District.”

Kylo nodded and gathered up his things from the floor, allowing Hux to take a sonic. After he finished, Hux made sure to put wax into his hair to keep it down, and then exited the refresher.

Kylo was already dressed in his skin tight leggings and the coat he had arrived in the night before. His hair was tied back in a braid, but some could not be contained and escaped around his face.

“You look wonderful. If you didn’t have to leave, I would be tempted to take that right back off you.”

His words brought a flush to Kylo’s cheeks, and Kylo didn’t take his eyes off Hux while he dressed. When he finished, they shared one slow kiss before Kylo pulled away.

Hux was glad that they could steal a few more minutes together on the walk. The weather outside was lovely, though the sun made his skin feel tight and overwarm. Hux wasn’t used to being planetside, but the walkway between the two districts were such that he didn’t have to struggle to keep his footing on uneven ground. Hux had had a few embarrassing stumbles when he had walked through a park as a shortcut. Since then he had tried to stick to pathways.

Even though they couldn’t hold hands, Kylo walked closer than would be considered polite, but Hux didn’t correct him. If he was honest, he was feeling the rush of pleasant hormones from a night spent with an omega.

“I might be busy for a few days, but I’ll write you on the datapad.”

Kylo admitted after a few minutes. He seemed to be a little embarrassed about the whole thing, so Hux followed his sight and stood in front of what happened to be a pet shop with Kylo. He wanted to give him a moment to pull himself together, and he looked at the soft creatures playing about behind the transpasteel windows.

“What are those?”

Hux asked, not really out of interest, but to get Kylo to relax again. He didn’t know much about omegas but he guessed Kylo might be a little overwhelmed by the night before.

“Kittens.”

The little orange balls of fur looked nothing like the lothcats that Hux had seen before.

“They don’t look like lothcats,” Hux knew he sounded skeptical, but he couldn’t help himself.

“No, they are from some outer rim planet. Senator Organa mentioned to me that they have become popular lately.”

Hux felt a small bit of interest on why the Senator would speak to her aide about animals; maybe she was fond of the little things.

“Are they troublesome to care for?”

Kylo nudged him with his shoulder and smiled over at him.

“I don’t know much more than you, but I’m sure you could manage it.”

With that, Kylo turned back to the street and kept walking, and Hux was forced to follow him before he could finish his series of questions. It wasn’t long until they were at the district's edge. After they said their goodbyes Hux reached out and squeezed Kylo’s hand before turning back home.

It had been a successful night, and as long as Kylo could manage to remain professional in front of Organa, Hux was sure that Kylo would be a continuing perfect source of information.

/

Kylo proved to be terribly useful over the next week, even though they weren’t able to actually meet. Kylo talked about his job freely and even sent him a few treaties that weren’t in the public record. Hux could finally see the full picture of how the people of Alderaan could manage to feed their people, and the treaties where they were permitted to buy and farm large swaths of land interested him the most. The less he had to depend on outside workers, the better.

It gave him a place to continue from. So far, he had been able to work with the Nautolan so that they would be able to procure different types of edible seaweed from Glee Anselm. He based the treaty off of what he found in the first documents that Kylo had given him and his research of their capabilities and needs.

More than that, the first relief shipments had come in, and for once Hux didn’t feel guilty eating three meals a day while he was on Hosnian prime. It would hold them over while Hux worked on setting up enough trade agreements that even if one fell apart, they would still be taken care of.

He didn’t particularly like that they would have to at least partially depend on others, but it had been needed for years; they had only barely been getting by. It was what drove them to this, years of acting as pirates just to get enough to feed everyone. It was worth almost anything they needed to give up. In the end, the treaties would strengthen the First Order.

Hux took his time dressing in soft black trousers and an undershirt. He wanted to look casual for when Kylo arrived. Kylo was bringing by more information on one of his official data pads. He couldn’t provide copies, but he was allowing Hux to look over the specs for the hydroponic decks that the Alderaan had set up on their home space station. Hux wasn’t sure that Senator Organa was fully blind to the amount of trade information that her aide was letting him get his hands on. There was no information that could be used against the Alderaan people, but Kylo seemed to be free with their security.

The doorbell rang as Hux was still pulling on his undershirt and he waited until he unlocked the door to pull it all the way down so that Kylo was greeted with the brief view of his bare stomach.

Kylo wasn’t the one left speechless though. As Hux stared at the carrier in one of Kylo’s hands and the bag of feed in the other, coherent words momentarily flew out of his head. He eyed both suspiciously and then looked up at Kylo’s nervous expression.

Kylo’s mouth opened and he licked his lips.

“I hope you like her; I saw how interested in her you were, and I wanted to give you something to say sorry for being so busy.”

“Her?”

Kylo lifted up the carrier and Hux saw one of the orange kittens from the pet store. With growing horror, he realised that Kylo was gifting him with a live animal.

“I thought maybe you would do well together. Open it up.”

Hux wasn’t about to offend Kylo even if he was unsure about the gift. Not when he was getting everything he wanted, and not when he actually enjoyed his time with Kylo.

“I thought she looked like you,” Kylo continued, the nervous tremor in his voice growing.

He tried not to sneer as he opened the front of the carrier and reached in. The kitten didn’t try to fight him and he was able to scoop it up in a hand. In the light he could get a better look at it and he noticed that the top of its little head had an orange blotch as if it had a hair style. Hux wasn’t sure what to do with her, but he wasn’t going to upset Kylo over it. Not only because he had him right where he wanted him, but because he felt a strange discomfort squirming in his chest at the idea of potentially upsetting Kylo.

“She’s beautiful Kylo, thank you.”

At least she was soft, and rather small so she wouldn’t take up too much room. She might even help with the lack of noise at night. Hux had been so used to bunking with others that he had trouble sleeping since he had moved up in rank enough to have his own quarters, other than the rare occasion he shared a bed. Maybe having another breathing creature in his quarters would help.

“If you take the bottom off the carrier it’s a self-cleaning litter box. I asked, and she is trained, so she will mostly take care of herself. I just thought you would like her.”

Kylo was babbling and Hux tried to give him a little reassurance. After the last time they saw each other he could understand why the omega might feel shy to see him again.

“Come in, you can help me set up the place for her. She’s lovely.”

Hux could see the affect his words had, and as soon as the door shut, he crowded Kylo against it and kissed him, the kitten still in his hand.

A few racy holo messages were nothing compared to a sweet-smelling omega in front of him; having Kylo where he could reach was so much better. He kissed Kylo hungrily, nipping at his bottom lip, and sucking it between his teeth. He wanted to leave a mark on Kylo, even if it couldn’t be on his neck.

A little meow made him pull back and he could see how pink and swollen Kylo’s lips were. He was so beautiful like this, looking flushed and willing. Even though Hux wanted to go over the documents, he wanted Kylo just as much. He hoped they would have time for both.

After all, Hux could read through the data pad once they were knotted together.

He couldn’t help giving Kylo one last kiss before speaking, the taste of him was almost addictive.

“Thank you, Kylo. Her litter can go in the refresher, I’ll set up a food and water dish while you put it in there.”

Kylo managed a nod before he took off to the bathroom and Hux set the kitten down. She emitted a little meow and ran over to his couch, clawing her way up on it and hiding behind a cushion.

They took their time setting up the house with the few things Kylo had brought, so she had food and water. One they finished Hux led Kylo to the couch so that they could find her and spend a little time getting to know her. She seemed to like Kylo more than him, and curled up in his big hands. Hux leaned into his side, and managed to get a datapad from Kylo so he could read while Kylo played with the kitten.

Hux hadn’t really worn his scent blockers since he had begun his dealings with the New Republic, even though he still found his own scent a little overwhelming. Even if he wasn’t sure about his own scent, Hux was pleased that Kylo also kept from using the blockers. Hux leaned in a little more closely on the couch, slipping an arm around Kylo so that he could pull him near so that his scent was just a little bit stronger as he read. It was almost a domestic scene, Hux thought, and tried to shake off the oddly warm feeling so he could focus on getting through the documents at hand.  
  
  
[Art by PangolinPirate](https://pangolinpirate.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

Things had been tense around the house since Ben had started spending random nights away, but he could tell his mother was trying to be civil because she hadn’t brought it up again since their fight. Though he doubted she knew about his affair. She probably thought he was just getting into regular trouble, out drinking and having fun, and not sleeping with Senator Hux.

Ben had always made sure to sonic every bit of the telltale scent off his skin after they had sex.

At least her attempts made the days working with her a little easier, though he noticed she depended on him less than she used to. Not that he really minded, it allowed him time to study and prepare for applying to university so that he would be able to take over for Leia in the coming years.

Ben still hadn’t spoken to her about that. He just politely ignored her comments about him finishing his jedi training at breakfast and instead commented on the wonderful flavours of their meal. Life at the temple had been rather bland for all it was, most of their meals were made up of what they could farm. They didn’t have access to all the spices that they had on Hosnian Prime. It was just another thing that made him realise how much he’d missed out on.

It almost felt like coming alive again. The only way it could have been better was if he felt ready to tell Hux who he was. At some point he wanted Hux to know his true identity, now that they had gone so far. As much as he hadn’t planned on liking Hux so much, the simple truth was that he did. Their relationship was more than just a way to learn, now. His stomach twisted at how he could imagine Hux would react to being lied to for so long.

Ben just hoped that Hux could forgive him.

The door buzzed and he looked up from his plate. Normally people just sent messages...he would know, Ben had been answering most of them for over a month now.

“That will be Luke, he’s staying with us for a few days.”

The words shot through him like ice. Ben hadn’t known Luke would be here. Things would be so much harder to hide, and he had so much to hide now. He really liked his time with Hux, he wasn’t ready to be found out and sent home, and more than that he was just preparing for his entrance exams. Going back to the temple would be the worst thing that could happen to him.

His only choice was to be at least partially truthful and hope that Luke would understand. After all, Luke had pretty much raised him; he understood Ben better than his parents did most of the time.

Ben let his mom go to get the door, and with a deep sigh he got up and followed her. He wasn’t really hungry anymore. He watched the twins share a deep hug and waited awkwardly to the side. He didn’t really know what she told Luke, or why he was there now. Ben had no doubt that his mother had messaged him when Ben had started spending nights away. She always called someone else in when she didn’t know how to handle him.

As soon as their hug ended Luke came up to him and dragged him down into a hug as well, and Ben relaxed into it, holding tight onto his uncle for a moment before letting him go.

“You’re looking so handsome, I almost didn’t recognise you in that fancy clothing.”

Ben felt his cheeks heat a little. He wasn’t really used to compliments, but he gave his uncle a pleased grin. Ever since the tailor had come, he had felt a little more at home in his own skin. Almost everything he wore was something he had picked out himself, and the selection fit and flattered him nigh perfectly.

“Thank you, Luke. So how long are you staying? Mom mentioned just a few days?”

The shorter the visit, the less likely Luke was to figure out all his secrets. He did miss seeing him, but not enough to risk his future.

“Four days. I wanted to make sure you were keeping up with your training and see if you were almost ready to come home.”

Ben felt a wave of nausea at the words, but he managed to hang onto his smile. The sooner he talked to Luke the sooner he could see what options he might have.

“We just finished breakfast. if you want to leave your things in the guest room, we can head to the gym now.”

“Ben, I am sure he wants to rest after the flight.”

Luke smiled that calm smile, as if he knew something that no one else did, and put his hand on Leia’s arm.

“Now is fine, it feels like ages since I’ve seen you last. I’ll be just a moment.”

Luke already knew Leia’s house, yet she led him to the room he would be staying in. Ben went to his own room to get changed. He didn’t want to wear his jedi trainee robes to spar, so he changed into fitted leggings and shirt. It made Ben feel like he was hanging onto his freedom a little longer, wearing his own clothing and picking how he looked.

Once he was dressed, he grabbed the pad that Hux had given him and sent a quick picture and a note. It felt like the right thing to do since he would no longer be able to spend the night after all. 

Since they had started sleeping together, they had also been spending more social time together, and not all of it in the bedroom. Sometimes they just curled up on the couch while they both read, and sometimes Ben would take small breaks to hang out with the kitten who seemed to grow bigger every day. Hux had given her the name Millicent sometime the week after he had received her, but Ben called her “Millie” enough that it was starting to catch on.

He decided to bring the data pad with him, but he locked it so that Luke wouldn’t be able to see anything by accident.

Once he was ready, Ben clipped his saber to the loop on his leggings and slipped into one of the light cloaks that Leia had ordered for him. It was light blue with silver stitching around his neck, and the hem. It was simple, but still so much “fancier” than Jedi robes were ever allowed to be. 

When he returned, Luke was waiting for him and Ben felt his nerves getting to him. But if he was honest with himself, a sparring partner who could keep up with him would be nice for a change. He hadn’t had a real challenge since he arrived.

Once they were outside and out of earshot of his mother, Luke held out a small bottle.

“You left your heat suppressants at home. I thought you might like to have them.”

Ben slipped them into the inside of his cloak but he was also caught by surprise when he thought about the date. His heat should have been a week ago and yet he hadn’t even felt a little twinge in his stomach.

Though his heats had never been super consistent, he kept at a level of fitness in his training that he didn’t always have more than a little half-heat or even just one sweaty day. Overall he was glad, he knew heats meant babies from Luke’s holo novels, and he also didn’t really want to take a week off from sleeping with Hux when they had only just started a few weeks ago.

“Thank you, I was so excited I also forgot my calligraphy papers. How has the temple been, does everyone miss me?”

He doubted they did, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it at least a little. Sixteen years of living at the temple meant that it really was his home, even if he didn’t want to go back. It still was the only real home he knew.

“I know I do; the kids are getting a bit arrogant without you to keep them in place.”

Luke teased, and Ben smiled the first warm smile since he had seen Luke. He had enjoyed helping Luke teach the younglings. It was one of his favourite chores, and he always managed to make the children giggle and their training was simple and joyful. They didn’t stay at the temple all year long like the older students, it was more like a boarding school where they spent two thirds of the year at the temple.

“I am sure you are doing great without me.”

Luke gave him a look that made Ben feel uncomfortable, he could always see through Ben.

“You aren’t quite ready to come home, are you?”

Ben really did want to wait until after they sparred, but it was as good an opening as he was going to get and he knew when to take an opportunity.

“Do you mind not mentioning this to mom?”

Luke sighed but nodded, so Ben felt free to continue.

“I know you want to keep me safe, but Snoke is dead. I am almost fully trained, and I can handle myself. I like it here; I enjoy working in the senate. I want to stay when she is done needing me as a bodyguard. I want to go to university; I have been studying for entrance exams.”

The words left Ben in a rush, and it felt terrifying and wonderful to be able to say it out loud. He dared to peek at Luke to see his expression and was relieved to see that Luke looked thoughtful rather than angry.

“I think that you do really important work at the temple, but I think you can do important work here as well. No matter what you do Ben, you will change people’s lives for the better.”

Ben’s eyes stung and he stopped walking to pull his little uncle into a hug that was almost instantly returned.

“I also think you should tell Leia about this.”

Luke said against his chest and Ben finally let him go. He made a face so that Luke could see what he thought about that.

“I don’t think I am ready for that conversation yet, but I’m getting there. I want to get into university first...I want her to see I can be responsible. She still treats me like I am a child.”

Luke kept a hand on his shoulder as they continued on their way to the senate gymnasium.

“She hasn’t seen as much of you as I have since you were eight. I am content to give her time to catch up. If you want me there when you tell her I can probably sneak away again for a few days.”

Ben felt so thankful for Luke that he had to blink to clear his eyes. It was such a relief to be able to talk about what he wanted and have someone listen. He could figure out how to talk to Leia, if only for Luke.

“I just might take you up on that.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize for the timing on this chapter! I forgot to let the beta know the newest chapters were up, so they were not able to finish in time. It is fully my fault for failing to communicate, and I wanted to reassure everyone that there shouldn't be many further issues in the posting schedule once they catch up. Again this is fully my fault, and I really appreciate the beta for pulling out the stops and betaing this chapter so quickly so that we were able to get it up! 
> 
> Thank you all for being patient with me!

Luke had only been gone for a few days now and Ben already missed him. The few days Luke had been on Hosnian Prime had been a wonderful break for the tension in the house. Now that he was gone Ben had started spending even more time at Hux’s apartment. It seemed to be the only way he could relax anymore.

Even now when Hux wasn’t home, Ben was tucked into his couch with all the blankets he could find in the linen closet wrapped around him. Millie liked to always be around, she could never be left out for a moment and she tucked up under his chin as he studied. Ben would have to go home tonight, but for now he could enjoy being here, even if Hux wasn’t with him.

It helped that the apartment smelled like Hux. Hux’s scent soaked into him and relaxed him to the point where he dozed off for a little while before the sound of the door opening woke him.

“Making yourself at home I see.”

Ben sleepily blinked a few times and then looked over at Hux. He was in the doorway with a thoughtful look on his face. Ben had seen it a lot since Luke had left, and he wondered if their time apart had changed something for Hux. He just didn’t know if it was good or not.

“I wanted to finish studying and I couldn’t concentrate at home.”

Hux moved into the room, undoing his jacket so that Kylo could see the soft undershirt he was wearing. It was just like any of his others, but Ben recognised the dusky grey colour. It was old and soft from many washings over the years. He loved it when Hux wore that one.

“What are you studying?”

“Entrance exams.”

“Oh? What are you going to study?”

“Interplanetary Relations, and Political sciences.”

Hux looked a little surprised, but also pleased.

“You plan to continue working in the senate?”

“I thought that would be obvious. I am hoping that I can take over for Senator Organa when she retires. I don’t have the same experiences as her during the war, so I’ll need a bit more of an education, but I want to do it. With enough experience working for her and an education, I think I could make a real bid for it.”

“What does the Senator think about that?”

“I haven’t spoken to her about it yet. I thought it would be wise to wait until I know the university will accept me.”

Hux smiled at him and moved Ben’s feet so that he could sit on the end of the couch. He tucked Ben’s feet into his lap once he was settled.

“I heard she has a son out there somewhere. Aren’t you worried about him appearing and claiming his birthright? Part of why Organa leads Alderaan is because she is royalty. Her mother Breha was the last queen of Alderaan.”

Ben felt his cheeks flush a little at the mention of himself, and felt awkward at having his family history told to him. He wished he could tell Hux who he was, but he wasn’t ready. He was terrified to lose this. Ben would tell Hux when he knew if his mother would support him, otherwise he might be forced to go back to the temple and none of this would matter.

“He won’t be an issue. I’ll just have to earn it.”

Either way Ben wanted to earn the people’s trust. He wanted his mother to let him work with her until she retired so when he took over, he would know his people’s needs just as deeply as she did. He understood what was needed and he would work for it just as single mindedly as he had worked on his jedi training.

“So, you could become Senator Ren in the coming years.”

Hux had a funny little smile on his face and he reached over and gave Millie a pet where she was tucked under Ben’s chin and then brushed his thumb over Ben’s lips.

Ben felt the need to kiss him, and instead pressed a kiss against his thumb. Ben could feel the heat in Hux’s gaze and he wished he could just throw the data pad away and move into his lap. The last month had been amazing, and had done nothing to tame the need to be around Hux.

“I hope so. As long as I earn Senator Organa’s acceptance, I should be able to do it.”

“Would you like me to write a letter to go with your application? I would be happy to help. You’ve been a very good intermediary between me and Senator Organa, even though that isn’t even your job.”

Ben felt a little breathless at the support, he hadn’t really expected that. Between Hux and Luke he actually felt as if maybe he could make his dreams come true.

“You’d do that for me?”

“Of course. You’ve been instrumental in helping the First Order cement their place in the senate.”

Ben carefully scooped up Millie and set her on the floor, and she gave out a little meow of discontent.

Then Ben shifted around until he could put his feet back onto the ground and snuggle up to Hux’s side. As if Hux could read what he wanted, he slipped his arm around Ben’s shoulders.

“Thank you.”

Ben leaned further into him, pressing a kiss to his lips this time. Hux responded instantly, pulling him closer and opening his mouth to Ben to hungrily kiss him back as if it had been days instead of mere hours since they last saw each other. He kissed him until Ben felt breathless, and he could feel the slick between his legs.

Hux’s hand moved to his thigh and squeezed it, his gaze heavy with hungry intent.

“Are you staying the night?”

Ben wished he could, but he had stayed the night before and he was sure there was only so much he could get away with.

“I can't, I have an early morning tomorrow.”

Hux’s fingers were riding up higher, pressing against his inseam. Ben wanted nothing more to stay the night again. When he did, they would normally eat dinner together and then move to the bed, there they would explore and please each other until they were knotted together and exhausted. Hux would wrap his arm around Ben’s waist and press kisses over his shoulder as he started to slip off into sleep. It was one of the best feelings that Ben had ever experienced.

He wasn’t used to someone holding him, he wasn’t used to the attention that Hux would lavish on him. The mornings were normally rushed for both of them, getting ready for work; but it was worth every minute. It would be worth being a little tired the next day.

Hux was rubbing him through his pants, desire plane on his face, and Ben pushed into his hand.

“I can arrive home late, though.”

/

Ben woke up feeling like he hadn’t slept at all. By the time he had a sonic shower and cleaned his clothing of scent and then headed home, it was so late that he hardly had any time to try and catch up on the resting he’d missed out on because he’d been too busy with Hux.

Lately it was hard to drag himself out of bed, and he knew that he was pushing himself too hard between study, work and Hux. There wasn’t enough time in the day to do everything he wanted, but he wasn’t willing to give any of it up.

He dressed himself for the day carefully, picking out an outfit best matched to what his mother normally wore. He would be acting as her aide all day and even if he didn’t feel put together mentally, he could at least look the part.

It was a simple blue tunic with gold stitching around the wrist and neck, and fitted trousers to match. The belt was nothing more than a tick ribbon and he removed it. He weaved it into his hair instead and braided it back. There weren't a lot of ways that a jedi trainee uniform could look different, so Ben had adjusted to using his hair when he felt the need to stand out. Now it was a way to tame it down and keep it out of his face.

Ben could see in the full-length mirror in his room that he had a dark tint underneath his eyes, and his skin looked a little dry, but other than that he looked rather put together. A good night’s sleep and enough fluid to drink would help with the rest.

He steeled himself for a long day and hoped that he would have time to grab some caf before they started.

As soon as he was out his bedroom door, he could smell food and was pleased to see Leia was waiting for him at the breakfast table. It was a rare thing to see his mom make breakfast, but it couldn’t have happened on a better day. The thing he was most thankful for was the mug of caf sitting in front of what would be his plate.

“Morning.”

He pulled up a seat and she nodded to him as she finished her bite.

“I thought you could use a pick me up.”

Ben used his fork to stab a few pancakes and moved them onto his plate. He covered them in fruit and didn’t waste any time in taking a bite. He let out a moan as he tasted one of his childhood favourites.

It was just like his father used to make for him and Luke. Han still would make them when he dropped by during a long haul that brought him near the temple. Ben felt himself melt a little towards his mother, she really was trying.

He knew Han wouldn’t be back himself for a while. He currently was out on one of those long hauls, and this time Ben would miss him. Though Han made these trips less as he aged, he did at least one a year. Han wasn’t good at staying put.

“Is this with bantha butter?”

Ben asked with his mouth still full. He knew it was, but he wanted her to know that he understood the effort she went through.

“Of course. They just aren’t the same without it.”

When Ben was a child, Han had told him that Luke had grown up with it, and he had made it whenever Luke visited. It became a special treat, something that he only had when his family was together. After Ben was sent to the temple it became the thing that he always had when he got to see his father. That Leia knew how much that meant to him meant that she knew more than he gave her credit for.

“Thank you, mom.”

She gave him a small smile and Ben let himself enjoy the taste. He ate until his stomach felt stuffed, and he couldn’t even finish his caf. The day no longer felt like it was going to be too long, he felt at least a little prepared to face it head on, now.

“Let me clean up.”

Ben stood and grabbed his plate, but when he went to grab her plate, she stopped him. She stood and he let her pull him into a hug. But she tensed as soon as she was in his arms. Leia was ridged, and he pulled back to look at her. The easy smile of moments before was gone and she looked up at him in silence.  
  
  
  
  
Art by [StarKillerBae](https://starkillersbae.tumblr.com/)  
  


“Are you okay?”

“Ben-”

Her mouth was still open like she meant to say more, but all she could do was search his face for something. Ben hoped that he didn’t still smell of Hux, but she wasn’t speaking and he wasn’t going to speak and give her any ideas.

After another moment Leia’s face melts, and her expression changed to a tense smile.

“Ben, why don’t you stay home today. I’m not doing anything important, and you look so tired.”

Maybe things were getting better between them. At least, that is what Ben told himself. It was nothing to worry about. If it was, she would have said something. Leia wasn’t known for holding her tongue.

“Alright mom, take care of yourself. If you need me you can message me. I’ll keep my data pad with me.”

Leia lifted up a hand and cupped his cheek.

“You look so much like your father sometimes.”

Ben smiled at her, and was glad it was just sentimentality.

“He always says I look like you.”

She patted his cheek and turned away.

“Get some rest, I’ll see you tonight.”


	9. Chapter 9

Hux was beginning to feel like he was useful in his station. The last two months with Ben had been quite productive. He had been able to make headway into setting up new trade treaties, and along with the relief shipments, the First Order no longer found itself in a place of pressure when it came to bargaining. It still was an injury to his pride that they had had to ask for assistance in the first place, but it was worth it. With the track they were on now, this would be the first year that everyone would be able to enjoy a full meal, himself included.

For the treaties, the First Order would be working to fulfill the different needs of the planets they had signed to work with: mostly as guards, ship mechanics, and mercenaries...tough work, but it was work they were good at. Hux himself had climbed through the ships’ pipes when he was on the station to get things running a little smoother. The First Order was used to hard work.

He tried to keep that in mind as he walked to his meeting with Senator Organa. It wasn’t ideal to meet with her without Kylo as a buffer, but she had mentioned letting him see schematics for the Alderaan aeroponics bays. He had been wanting to get his hands on that for a while. The First Order had their own bays, but the Alderaan station was famous for their work with aeroponics.

Hux bent over the pad to try and memorize everything. It wouldn’t be a problem, he had done this for years. He took in the measurements and the types of plants, committing the data to his sharp mind. When he returned, he would be able to recreate the plans and send them on, since Organa was unwilling to send him the actual files. It always seemed harder than it really needed to be with senator Organa.

“How did you figure out that he was Ben Solo.”

The words were spoken quietly, but Hux could hear the threat in her voice. The touch of alpha growl.

He recognised the name, from when he’d been doing his research. He had discovered that Leia had a son, but no one had seen him since he was seven or eight. Hux’s mind was already jumping at possibilities but He didn’t let it show on his face.

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“No more games, Hux, I can smell that Ben’s pregnant. I don’t know how you found out who Kylo really was, but you better not think you can manipulate him to bring us closer in the senate. You are not so deeply seated within the senate that your seat can’t be removed.”

Hux was absolutely speechless as he stared down at the pad unseeing. He wasn’t sure what hit him harder: that his sweet Kylo was lying to him, or that he was now pregnant. It was different thinking it and having it confirmed.

A part of him had thought that something might be up with Kylo since he had followed the tracking program in the pad he gave him and had seen him fighting with an older man. It had been like nothing he had ever seen, but over the next week he had just let it go. Hux had assumed their own sparring had been an attempt at flirting, and had managed to forget it.

It all made sense; like the fact that while Kylo was exceptional at research he didn’t actually seem to know much about the new Republic senate when they first met. It was also the way that he seemed so different than the aides of other senators he’d met. There was also the fact that Kylo wore clothing often more expensive than what even Senator Organa did.

Now Hux’s head was spinning, but he refused to look like a gaping fish. Hux put on his best neutral mask and stood up straight to look down at Leia.

Even though Leia was shorter than him, she somehow managed to look down her nose at him.

“I am sure that if the senate knew that your concerns against the First Order were personal, they would not be willing to vote against us.”

Hux sounded confident in his words, but he wasn’t so sure that was true. Alderaan was well respected in the senate; even if it was personal, there is a good chance the other senators would agree with her. All he had were his bluffs right now, and he had pulled through with less before.

“Don’t think your threats will work against me, pup. I am trying to respect Ben’s choices, but I will be watching you.”

She waved at her office.

“He means more to me than all of this, but I’ve had some hard choices I’ve had to make. If I can’t do anything else, I will always protect him. ”

Hux’s stomach turned at the growl she let out at the end. She may be petite but she was alpha from head to toe. He wasn’t that intimidated by her, but he knew how seriously an alpha would protect their family. His chest felt tight and it was hard to breathe...He needed to get out of here.

“I assure you that my intentions with him are not what you think.”

The best lies were full of truth. Hux had no clue what his intentions were at the moment, He just knew he had to get find an escape.

Leia reached down around him, leaning close enough that he could smell her, and grabbed up the pad containing the schematics.

“I think that this is enough for today.”

Hux couldn’t even find any more words. He simply nodded and walked out of her office in a daze. He needed to know more about Ben, he needed to know if what she said was true: If Ben really was carrying his pup.

He didn’t even recall his walk home. His mind was shrouded by a fog, and all he could think of was that his Kylo was really Ben Solo-Organa.

Once he was inside the relative safety of his room, he tugged off his boots and didn’t even bother with his coat before he poured himself a drink. Hux drained it, then finally bothered with shrugging the coat off. He was so ruffled that he didn’t even bother to hang it up, instead he just tossed it over the couch.

Millie almost instantly jumped on top of it, curling up in the warmth from his body heat.

He was working on his third drink as he watched her. He could feel the alcohol warming his stomach and he was glad for it.

“I should have known he was trouble when he got me you as a gift.”

Millicent looked over at him as he spoke, and let out a little squeaky mew.

“Not that I don’t enjoy your company, but I know you didn’t come cheap.”

Hux closed his eyes and tried to tamp down the panic that was threatening to take over. His chest still felt tight and he sat down beside Millie on the couch, bringing his bottle with him, and leaving the cup behind.

Kylo was meant to be a bit of fun, and a way to get better access to senate documents. How did it come to this?

Hux would admit he cared for him more than he had meant to, but he hadn’t let himself truly hope that there would be a chance for them to remain together. Now that he had that, it was poisoned by the fact that Kylo had lied to him about who he was.

The more he thought of it, the more it made no sense to him. It didn’t gain Senator Organa anything to have her son sleep with him. And if it wasn’t at Organa’s order then he didn’t understand what Ben could gain. Especially if it was true that he was pregnant. In fact, the only one who could gain anything was him.

If he bonded to Organa’s son it would be as good as announcing that the First Order was allies with Alderaan. It would be one of the best political matches he could make with the position the First Order was in now.

No matter what pressure she put on him for getting her son pregnant, he could fix it just by bonding Ben. In fact, it tended to be looked upon as a good thing when a political match had a pup just months after their bonding. It meant that it was also a love match, and was considered lucky.

Hux couldn’t see it as being a part of a plan, but he also couldn’t see how they would just allow this to happen.

“I just don’t understand these republic people, Millicent.”

He reached out and pet a hand down her back, and she pressed up into his touch.

“I just can’t see what they are getting at.”

He hadn’t realised he had zoned out and stopped petting until Millicent headbutted his hand to remind him to continue. She was a needy little thing, but he didn’t mind. When she wasn’t bouncing around the apartment and climbing every bookcase and shelf she could reach, she was tucked into his or Kylo’s laps demanding pets.

“You’re right darling, I should have another drink.”

Hux stopped for a moment so that he could remove the cap and drank down the koja rum. It might dull his mind, but he needed that. Because despite all the emotions that kept swimming through him, his mind would always go back to the fact that if Kylo was Leia’s son, that meant that he would likely be the next senator of Alderaan. That Hux would get everything he wanted if they just bonded, that he would get to come home to Kylo’s lips and bright smile every day and not just occasionally.

He tried to be annoyed by that thought, annoyed that he would wake up to soft kisses and the warm body of an omega beside him.

Hux caught himself smiling like a sentimental fool but then scowled at Millicent as she climbed into his lap. Somehow, he hadn’t noticed how much Kylo had wormed his way into his life, had made everything a little better without even trying.

Knowing that Ben wanted to take after his mother in the senate only sweetened the deal.

“It’s your fault too, you new republic folk. More affection than sense.”  
  


[art by pangolinpirate!](https://pangolinpirate.tumblr.com/)  
  
  
He accused as he scratched under her chin and she tilted her head up in bliss. He’d never been able to keep a pet before, an extra mouth to feed wasn’t something he could have allowed. Now Hux tried to hate that he was so fond of the kitten. And also so fond of Kylo, or Ben, or whoever he was under the lies.

But he just couldn’t convince himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Hux had spent two days trying to come up with a plan, and to figure out if the New Republic or Alderaan could gain anything from their bonding, to make sure they weren’t making a fool of him.

He’d gone through every single file he could find on Ben Solo, and read through every Alderaan custom. Only then did he finally start to relax. Nothing he found would be to their detriment, and he allowed himself to consider bonding with Ben.

His stomach swam when he imagined it, and he tried to not build up any expectations...though Hux doubted he could stop himself. Already Hux could imagine the alliance they could build, and the family. The thought that he was going to be a father constantly distracted him.

Hux had allowed himself to daydream about it while he was knotted to Kylo- Ben, let his thoughts wander to what Ben might look like filled with his pup, but he hadn’t allowed himself to ever think that he could have it with Kylo. Or be allowed to have it without hurting the First Order.

He would deny it if anyone asked, but he felt moments of excitement at the thought that he could have Ben. Hux wasn’t so forgiving that he would be able to forget the lies about Ben’s identity, but he knew he could get past them, given time.

After all, he had first gotten close to be with Ben to get more information on Alderaan. He hadn’t expected to like Ben.

He hadn’t expected to be looking forward to watching their pup take their first steps on Hux’s ship, or working with Ben in the senate, both of them canpaigning to get the best they could for their joint needs.

Though Hux wanted it, he still took the time to meet with the First Order High Command and discuss his bonding, just to make sure he wouldn’t hurt them as their leader. Thankfully not one of them could find any real reasons not to bond with the Senator and Princess of Alderaan’s only son. It was unanimously encouraged, in fact.

Hux even looked forward to seeing Ben sweat a little when he brought it up, and was feeling rather relaxed as he pet Millicent and waited for Ben to arrive. He was late despite the fact that they hadn’t seen each other in almost a week, but then Hux didn’t give any hints about why he wanted him over. Ben had no reason to rush.

Hux didn’t fidget even though he had his own set of nerves over the idea, but now that he had made his decision on what he wanted it was easier to stay still. Millie was just starting to squirm around in his lap, already bored of sitting still for too long when his door opened and Ben’s bright smile and messy hair popped in the doorway.

“Sorry, lost track of time. I was just working out.”

Ben was still in his skin tight outfit, with only a sheer lace sky blue robe thrown over. It hardly covered anything and Hux had to avert his eyes. The top he was wearing only covered his chest, and the rest of his torso was just striped with straps, leaving his stomach bare. Hux wanted to run his hand over his flat stomach and bury his nose in Ben’s neck to see if Senator Organa had been lying.

“It’s alright, why don’t you sit down.”

Ben shifted uncomfortably at the lukewarm greeting, but still flopped himself down beside Hux and scooped Millie out of his lap and into his own. Hux tried to see if there was anything he could see that was different about Ben, any hint at who he really was, and how he hid it all this time.

It made his chest ache as he noticed a few features that reminded him of Senator Organa that Hux had just passed off as being endemic to the people of Alderaan. He could also see her in the way Ben threw himself into his work with a single-minded passion.

“I spoke with your mother.”

Ben froze in rubbing Millie’s cheeks. He could see Ben swallow twice before he spoke.

“Oh?”

Hux was slightly impressed that Ben was managing not to give away any information until he knew how much Hux knew.

“What do you have to gain from lying to me?”

Ben’s face crumples instantly, and Hux is slightly reassured by the fact that Ben can’t hide his emotions.

“I only lied about my name. Hux I swear I tried to tell you everything I could. I just wanted to know more about being a senator, I promise that anything beyond that had no other intentions. I didn’t plan on actually liking you...I just do.”

Ben scoots a little closer to him, but he keeps Millie in front of him as if she’s a little shield. Hux wasn’t too surprised by anything he said; over all the hours he had thought about what Ben had to gain, he couldn’t find anything.

“A name isn’t a small thing to lie about. Either is your family.”

“It was for my mom, she just felt that it would be easier and safer for me to play aide under a different name. And she didn’t want to risk anyone using me against her. I wanted to tell you, but after I had already withheld it for so long, I wasn’t sure how to.”

Ben’s eyes were starting to look watery, and as much as Hux wanted to see his regret play out a little longer, he didn’t want to make the man carrying his pup unnecessarily upset. Hux scooped Millie out of his hands to deposit her on the floor, and pulled Ben to him. The position put Ben’s face into his chest, but Ben seemed alright to hide there for a while. This close Hux could smell that something was different about Ben’s scent. Though he had never smelled a pregnant omega, he assumed that was the change that Leia had picked up on.

Hux didn’t really know how he hadn’t thought it was suspicious before now. An adult didn’t tend to change scents so perceptibly unless going through large hormonal changes. Ben smelled so sweet now, sweet in a way that made him want to bury his face in Ben’s hair.

Hux rubbed his hands over Ben’s back in slow circles until he felt Ben’s breathing ease. He hated himself for being so fond, but he was feeling downright sentimental.

“I expect the truth from you from now on. About your family, or about our pup.”

Ben tensed up in his arms and looked up at Hux from where he was tucked against his chest.

“I don’t think I’m ready for a pup yet, but I can promise I won’t hide anything from you unless it’s something for work.”

Hux pulled Ben up so that he could smell him a little better, and he nuzzled at his scent gland. He understood that feeling well. His own nerves acted up each time he thought about holding a little pup in his arms and trying to be a better father than his own had been.

“I don’t think I am either, but we have a few months to prepare.”

Ben cocked his head, but his arms were sneaking around Hux’s back so that he was tucked up against him.

“I was thinking more like a few years from now, Hux.”

Hux’s stomach dropped, and he realised he had just assumed that they would be a family.

“You don’t want to keep it?”

“Keep it?”

Ben’s eyebrows drew down.

“I’m not pregnant.”

Disappointment wasn’t what Hux expected to feel. He hadn’t realised how quickly he had looked forward to it.

“Why did your mother say you are? And your scent?”

“My mother said that?”

“That’s why she told me who you are.”

Ben let out a little gasp that sounded a lot like “oh”. He was starting to look a little unfocused.

“But I haven’t had my heat.”

“You can get pregnant off a heat. if it was that easy there would be no need, just stay apart the week that you take suppressants.”

Hux could hear Ben swallow and his grip around Hux tightened. It made it harder to rub his hand over his back, but Hux didn’t stop, he knew it was helping a little and Ben seemed like he was on the edge of panic.

“That’s what I normally do.”

“So you never had birth control shots.”

It was a statement rather than a question.

“I think I need to go to a clinic.”

Ben’s tone spoke to what Leia had said. It was likely that the clinic would only tell them what they already knew. It was almost ridiculous that Hux felt so much relief knowing that there was a pup after all. He hoped that Ben would feel the same, once the shock of the surprise had passed. He tried not to feel like this was a type of weakness, wanting a family. It was hard to believe that he should be allowed to have a mate and a family.

Most of the years of his life had been hard, spent fixing ships and pirating resources. In only a few months he was well fed and had the possibility of a strong healthy mate who could keep up with his conversations, and had a hunger for learning.

Ben wasn’t showing any signs of loosening his grip to leave and so Hux finally spoke.

“Now?”

“I think I need a while. I’m not ready to know for sure yet.”

“I want you to know I don’t plan on leaving you alone...I want to be there. When you feel ready, I would like to bond. After some time, that is, when I know I can trust you.”

“Because of the…” Ben doesn’t finish, but he waves towards his flat stomach.

Hux wasn’t good at expressing himself, but he tried, because he knew Ben needed it.

“Because we get along, and I like spending time with you, and I enjoy your conversation. I even like arguing about the senate with you, stars help me. That it would make nesting easier for you is only a bonus.”

Ben just hums in response, but Hux can tell by the way that he relaxes just a little in his arms that he said the right thing.

The silence stretched around them, only broken by Millicent energetically throwing herself around the room, emitting a loud scratching each time she attacked the fake tree toy that Ben had brought her last week. Hux waited patiently though, rubbing Ben’s back and nuzzling at his neck as much as he could. Only when he felt Ben’s breath start to even out and the tense muscles start to give did he speak again.

“Why don’t we move to the bed. I think scenting might help you feel a little better.”

It was something they never really did before, not a full exploratory session, and Hux quite liked the idea of Ben being his to keep now. Now that his mother knew he was pregnant, Hux had no reason not to leave Ben smelling of him so every alpha would know that Ben was his.

“Okay.”

Ben stood up and Hux looked over him again, now taking a moment to enjoy the sheer robe and tight clothing underneath it. Now that he knew, the more that he studied Ben’s face, he could see the echoes of Leia Organa. 

He watched Ben until he took a few steps and then he followed after him. Ben slipped off his robe as soon as he entered the bedroom, and then tugged off his tight shirt. Hux ate up the sight of him, eyeing the muscles in his back and then his gaze dragged over Ben’s flat stomach as he lay back on the bed.

They had been together only two months. Likely it was only hormonal and scent changes for a while, but that didn’t stop him from looking. Ben was wiggling out of his leggings and Hux dressed down as well. He felt his stomach tighten at the thought that he could really scent this perfect omega.

Hux took his time, hanging up, and putting away everything he wore and letting Ben snuggle into his blankets and get comfortable. By the time he was nude Ben had bunched up the blankets all around himself with his feet tucked under it. He was looking so very content, and Hux couldn’t wait a second longer. He crawled onto the bed beside Ben and ran his hand over his stomach, thinking that in just a few hours they would have confirmation. That he would know for sure.

He crawled down to the end of the bed and took Ben’s feet out of the blankets, pulling one up and rubbing it against his scent gland in his neck, so that every inch of Ben would smell of Hux. Hux went slow, wanting him scented so strongly that it wouldn’t disappear in one sonic.

He used both his hands to rub into angles that he couldn’t scent on his own, making sure his ankle, under his knees and every inch of Ben smelled like him. He could feel Ben relaxing under his touch, and when Hux got to his stomach he paused, pressing kisses just below his belly button. He took his time there, enjoying the feel of his relaxed muscled stomach and his soft skin. Ben made soft little hums and sighs as Hux worshiped his body in the way that alphas had made a tradition of.

Ben was like jelly under his ministrations, and every once in a while he would brush the hair away from Hux’s face so that he could watch him better as he scented him, even as he moved up and pressed kisses against his chest, and slowly moved up and down each arm.

He had spent time on Ben before, but never like this, and he could see how lucky he was to have an omega like him. Strong, smart, and healthy. Even the small scars that marked his skin did nothing to detract from his beauty.

A small part of him knew that even if there was no pup, that he would want to bond to Kylo- or Ben, after he had the time to adjust to the changes and to build up trust between them. It would be more than just political, but he could keep in his mind that at least his soft heart would gain the Order something.

As he finished with the scenting ritual, he could hear the soft purrs from Ben. Although Hux was half hard, he didn’t mind that Ben was now asleep under him, lulled into such comfort that he couldn’t stay awake.

Hux stared at Ben’s full, soft bottom lip and his dark hair fanned out over the pillow.

He couldn’t take his eyes away until he heard a crash and saw Millie defiantly sitting on his nightstand with his cup of water spilled out on the floor.

“You are both going to be trouble all the time, aren’t you?” Hux chuckled softly with a shake of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be a little slower due to a new commitment added schedule, but don't worry I haven't lost inspiration and the plot is already metered out for the coming chapters. I hope you will look forward to it as much as I will! I can't believe we are almost done, It had been so much fun working with everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Ben hadn’t told Leia that Hux spoke to him, not even when he got the positive results. He just did his work with her, smelling of Hux, and went back to Hux’s senatorial quarters after he finished work. The only times he stopped by her house were to pick up clothing, but it was easier now to be around Hux than anyone else and as his pregnancy progressed over the next month and a half, and the need to nest grew, he found that it was almost impossible to sleep if he wasn’t surrounded by Hux’s scent. 

Ben had assumed his lies emerging would have ended everything, but instead Hux seemed to be determined to get over it. It took a while, though. At first, he often called Ben by the wrong name. Sometimes there was disappointment in Hux's voice when he corrected himself, but those were happening less often. 

Ben more often saw the moments when Hux seemed to enjoy who Ben really was. There was a pride to Hux when they were out; he was always holding Ben’s hand or slipping a hand around his waist and claiming him for everyone to see. Sometimes he whispered in Ben’s ear about how he was Hux’s little prince when they were knotted together. 

It might have been that they just no longer needed to hide, but either way Ben loved it. The mistakes were fading and while it wasn’t perfect Ben felt like it was fixable. He felt important to his mate, and at home there was almost no difference to how Hux treated him. They still ate together when Hux returned from work, and they sat together on the couch, sitting so close that their arms kept bumping into each other as they did their own work. At night they still moved to bed where Hux would shower him in kisses and touches before finally falling asleep while knotted together.

Ben’s stomach was just barely starting to show. The small hard bump, even though it was tiny and only noticeable when he was laying naked in bed, was enough to captivate Hux when they sat together in silence. Hux loved to keep his hand protectively resting upon it, and even though their baby didn’t really feel fully real yet, Ben liked it when he got to see those gentle moments. 

Overall Ben felt that things seemed better rather than worse. Hux would often come with him to his training and read through documents while Ben worked out.   
He was damp with sweat by the time he finished, but he didn’t bother Hux right away. He was so wrapped up in his own world. He sat upon a bench, with his feet up and crossed to make a shelf for Hux to set two of the three pads he seemed to be working on. Hux was still in his uniform and even without a backrest he sat ramrod straight. His lips were pinched together and Ben wanted to kiss him until he softened under his touch. 

“I think I’m finished.”

Hux hummed, and didn’t look up. Ben was almost positive that he didn’t actually take in anything that wasn’t on the data pad. Ben watched him for another moment, enjoying the way he scrunched up his nose for a second when he read something he didn’t like. In the bright light of the gym, his eye lashes almost looked golden. 

Ben bent down and pressed a kiss to Hux’s cheek.

“Oh, you’ve finished. Perfect.” 

Hux set the three pads into a pile and stood up, pulling Ben into a real kiss. His lips were terribly soft, and Hux brought one of his hands up to cup Ben’s cheek. There was something about the intensity of Hux’s kisses that made him feel as if they were the only two people in the universe. When they pulled apart, he felt a little dazed.

“I think we should pick something up on the way. I don’t think I’ll have time to cook tonight.”

Ben nodded in agreement and held out a hand. Hux slipped his own into it, looking a little uncomfortable and proud at the same time. 

Hux wasn’t very good at public affection, but that just made the small amounts he managed more special. 

“I would like soup.”

Hux frowned.

“Anything else?”

Ben smiled at him and shook his head.

“Nope, the pup wants soup.”

Hux’s cheeks coloured a little and he nodded.

“Then soup it is.”

As they walked Ben felt almost blissfully happy, even though he needed a sonic. If he could ignore the niggling feeling in the back of his mind, that he would have to deal with his mother sooner or later, he could almost pretend things were perfect. 

He waited outside while Hux picked up their order so that he didn’t have to enter the shop full of overwhelming scents. But when Hux returned he was the one to offer his hand this time.

“If you have time tonight, I would like you to look over a few things with me.”

“Of course.”

The work always made him feel closer to the senate, in a way that working with his mother didn’t. Things were so tense at her office that he often felt that she wouldn’t listen to him even when he was right. 

Ben didn’t allow himself to think about it too much though, his mind was too full of all the other things in his life: Hux, the pup, and his exams. He didn’t need to worry about his mother on top of that. 

At their quarters Ben rushed to the refresher for the fastest sonic he’d ever had. He turned it up high enough that his skin felt a little raw as he stepped out, but dinner was waiting and he was hungry after his training. 

He stepped out nude, and grabbed one of the loose robes he often wore around the house. Once the belt was tied shut, he hurried to the kitchen and saw that Hux had already set out both of their bowls on the small table. 

He smiled when he saw that Hux had a data pad set out beside the bowl. 

Ben settled himself on the chair and let the robe slip off one of his shoulders. 

The soup tasted wonderful. It was everything he could have wanted, spicy and full of heat. Although he wanted to skim over the document as he ate, he was tired enough that he found himself reading the same few paragraphs over and over again. 

“Ben?”

Ben looked up from his bowl, his eyes flicking over to Hux’s and wondering if he was going to finish his soup, as it was only half empty. 

“Yes?”

Hux had a pinch between his eyes.

“I was thinking I should apply for larger senatorial quarters with the pup coming. I know we have time, but we will probably want to get everything set up before it’s here.”

Ben might have well been living there already, but he felt giddy at the thought of actually making this official. That this wouldn’t stop in a few months was so comforting. There was no way he could go back to the Jedi with a baby, and Hux’s offer gave him a place to stay here. Already their current small quarters were starting to feel like it could become his home. This would be a stable place for him, not one that his parents sent him to, but a place he decided to make his own. Once he got into the university his parents wouldn’t be able to say anything against him.

“Oh, yes, I would like that.”

“The thing is, the application asks for proof of bonding. So, we would need to get that out of the way.”

The way Hux said it was so nonchalant, it took a few seconds to realise that he was asking to bond. A bond would be forever, Hux wanted him forever.

Hux wasn’t so good at hiding his feelings that Ben couldn’t feel in the force the anxiety of his question. That he couldn’t smell that his alpha wanted him. Ben’s chest felt tight at the idea that Hux truly would be his alpha if they bonded. 

“Yes, I would love to.”

“Good, I would as well.”

Ben could hear all the things he was saying behind the words and he reached out across the table. Hux took his hand and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on the back of it. 

Ben shifted in his seat. He could feel the slick between his legs and he wanted to feel the emotions that he was seeing on Hux’s face. The senator may not say them out loud, but that didn’t really matter to Ben, not when he said it in other ways.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!
> 
> you can check us out on our tumblrs  
> [Redcole](http://redcole.tumblr.com)  
> [PangolinPirate](https://pangolinpirate.tumblr.com/)  
> [StarKillerBae](https://starkillersbae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
